Beck fixes Jade and Tori
by findmyway
Summary: Jade and Tori keep fighting and Beck's had enough of it. So he comes up with a plan. Folllows the episode of 'Tori gets stuck'. Chap 8 is up! Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would just like to start by saying that this is my first stab at a Jori fic, so please be nice.**

Beck was just listening to some music on his bed, when suddenly the door to his RV burst open. He didn't even have to look up to know it was Jade. He slowly removed his earbuds and sat up to face her. " Well, hello to you too Jade. Are you having a nice day so far?" " Oh just shut the fuck up!", she yelled, while heading over to the dartboard on the far wall of his trailer home. He wanted to ask her what she was up to, but it quickly became clear, as she fished a picture of Tori out of her shoulder bag and pinned it to the bull's-eye. Beck got up and walked up to her." Jade don't.", he warned, holding his finger up at her threateningly. It was too late though, as she'd already started throwing darts at the now punctured piece of paper. Beck sighed and shook his head. " You'll never learn, will you?" " Learn what? How to throw darts at Vega's stupid head?! I think I'm doing a pretty good job so far! Gah, I fucking hate her!" He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's supposed grudge against Tori. He knew it was only fake, as he'd seen her be nice to the Latina. And even though Jade would never admit it, he truly believed that deep down, Jade considered Tori a close friend.

He tentatively put a hand on Jade's shoulder and asked: " Is this still about Sikowitz' silly play?" " Yes, it certainly is! I was supposed to get the lead in that play, but what does that butthead of a teacher do? He gives it to little miss perfect! I mean, she doesn't even know what an understudy is, for gods 'sake!" Beck winced and put his hands over his ears at the deafening outburst. He should've never come that close to her. " Jade, calm down, ple…" " And then, she nearly faints and I still don't get to replace her! Nooo, the Siko solves it by unconvincingly dressing up as a woman, thereby completely ruining everything!" Beck massaged his temples and shut his eyes tightly. Why did she have to be like this? She could be so sweet and funny sometimes. But then, whenever something happened between her and Tori, she went into maniac mode and yelled as if her life depended on it. " Okay Jade, I think I'm gonna go out for a little walk, cause being around you is getting a bit too much for me at the moment. In the meantime, try not to wreck my stuff too bad, kay?", he said, giving her a slight smile. She just chuckled. " Oh don't worry, the only thing I'll wreck is Vega's dumb smile." He sighed deeply once again, before leaving and shutting the door carelessly behind him.

He walked over to his car swiftly, all the while whistling his favorite tune. He was just about to open the door, when he heard a voice from behind him. " Hey Beck." He turned around to see Tori standing in the driveway. He immediately grew nervous, cause even though she couldn't express anger very well, he could tell she was more than a little frustrated right now. " Hey Tor, what's up?" " Well I was just wondering if you'd seen Jade." He sighed inwardly. It was never a good sign when Tori was looking for Jade with that kind of an expression in her eyes. It almost certainly meant a new round of bickering. Still he knew Tori wasn't gonna leave without the satisfaction of confronting the Goth, so he replied: " She's inside my trailer." " Thanks.", she said, right before making her way over to the vehicle. Beck shook his head again, why did they always have to fight? Why couldn't they just get along? He leaned back against his car and his gaze wandered over to his RV. Suddenly an idea popped up into his head. He displayed a sly grin as he got into his Plymouth, and prepared to put his plan into motion.

Tori hesitantly opened the door to reveal Jade still anxiously aiming darts at her head. Tori's mood evolved from angry to scared for a minute: cause who knew what other things Jade would do with sharp, pointy objects? She stood in the doorway for a few seconds, thinking of backing out. Then she pulled herself together and cleared her throat. That little action proved to be effective, as Jade slowly turned around, a smug smirk plastered on her face. " Oh it's you Vega. Why, what on earth brings you here?", Jade asked in a fake-friendly tone. " Don't play dumb with me Jade, I know what you did." " Oh, so you know about my little handiwork right here? Well, what do you make of it then, isn't it a masterpiece?", she asked, gesturing towards the photograph. Tori just gawked at the messed-up picture for a while, unable to formulate words. " You have serious issues.", she finally brought out. Jade just sent her a smile and then started batting her eyelashes. " Issues? why who, me? I don't have issues, I'm the perfect, flawless Tori Vega.", she said, mocking Tori with a Southern Belle accent. " I have shiny brown hair and a bright white smi…" She pretended to be shocked as she gaped at Tori's picture. "Oh no, what on earth happened to my teeth? They got holes in 'm now." Tori sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. " Okay, you've had your fun. But just so you know, you haven't ruined me by ruining that photo." Jade's smirk never left her face. " Well, I'll bravely keep on searching for ways to do just that Vega, don't worry."

Tori suddenly started stalking towards Jade, until she was mere inches away from her. " Well you won't succeed, West!" The Goth wasn't intimidated in the least as she stared her frenemy right in the eye. Deep brown eyes were tightly focusing on cool blue-green ones and that's when a very unwanted thought popped up in Jade's head. Wow, Tori actually looks kinda hot when she's mad. She was quick to discard that contemplation though. What the fuck was her stupid mind doing? Tori was just an irritating goody two shoes, she was in no way sexy. She was distracted from her thoughts, when the Latina opened her mouth again. " I'm here, because I know what you did to my blood.", she said, now slightly more composed. Jade's eyes widened. " Who told you that?!" " Cat." " Oh, well I guess she'll be getting a visit from Mr. Scissors then." " If you hurt her, I f… flinging swear I'll hurt you!", Tori shouted, being around Jade had a very negative effect on her. She'd almost cursed, for Pete's sake. " You got nothing on me Vega. You can't even say fucking without turning red!" " Speaking of the color red, why did you hide the pint of blood?" " Because I wanted your part, duh. you're turning into a ditz Vega. You've been hanging around Cat too much." " Oh you wanted the part? So it's okay for me to faint from blood loss cause _you _wanted the part? So, It would've been okay for Robbie to die if _you_ had only gotten your precious lead in an insignificant school play?" Tori stared at her for a minute, then turned away. " You know I always knew you didn't care about me, but I'd at least expected you to give two shits about Robbie! He's such a nice guy and someone you've known for years! Why would you take such a risk?! You knew he was weak and needed blood right away, yet you still ran off with that pint!"

It took the Goth quite a long time to come up with a good comeback. Now she really thought about it, she actually started feeling a little bad. She'd been so focused on gaining the role, that she'd never even considered the consequences it would have on Robbie. Tori flipped back around to face her again. " You know, sometimes you really are the most selfish gank, Jade." And in that moment, Jade truly hated her. She hated her, because Tori'd just pointed out the actual truth. It was true: she was a selfish bitch. Her friend could've died and Tori could've been more damaged too. She was glad she'd only fainted, not that she'd ever tell her that of course. With that realization fresh in mind, she did something very uncharacteristic in Jade-terms: she apologized. " Look Vega, I… I'm sorry. It was never my intention to kill Shapiro." Tori stared at her, not believing her ears. Hearing the West girl apologize to her, was like watching a godly miracle take place. She'd always found Jade a beautiful girl, but it was in these moments, when she was truly nice, that she was truly breathtaking. Tori swallowed hard, while she did everything in her power to ban that thought from her mind. This was Jade West after all.

She was about to say something, when both girls were startled by the roaring sound of an engine, right in front of the door. " What the…", Tori brought out, as she watched Jade storming over to the entrance of the caravan. " Beck, what the hell is going on back there?!", she all but screamed. There was a short pause, before the engine turned back off and a male voice filtered through the air. " I'm locking you up with Tori, have fun!" " You're what?!", the two girls screamed simultaneously. " I'm locking you two up together, so you can sort out your differences and become friends!" "" We sorted out our differences already!", Jade shouted. " Are you friends?" Jade gave the Vega girl a disgusted look and yelled: " Hell no!" " Then you can't come out, see you later guys. I'm going squashing with Robbie!" " Wait Beck, you can't…" Jade stuttered, but her words received no response. She stood by the door for a while, taking the time to let her boyfriend's words sink in. She was going to be stuck here with Vega and that stupid retard was going out for god knows how long. " Shit!", she exclaimed, kicking Beck's green bean bag chair.

Meanwhile, Tori had slumped down on beck's bed. " So, I guess it's gonna be just the two of us then." Jade looked back at her and rolled her eyes. " Wow Vega, I really hadn't figured that out yet." " Why are you being like this again?", Tori asked her, while studying the azure blue ring on her finger. She smiled briefly, when she noticed how the piece of jewelry reminded her of Jade's eyes. Jade did have the most unique eyes, you could never really tell what was hidden behind them. Jade's orbs fascinated her beyond belief. She'd paid special attention to them ever since her second day at Hollywood Arts. She'd never forget that piercing look in her green-blue spheres when she'd kissed Beck. At the time, it had felt as though Jade could see right inside her soul. The Goth's gaze had penetrated her very being and from that moment on, she always made sure to pay special attention to Jade's magnificent pair of sea-colored globes.

She was interrupted from her musings, when Jade answered her question. " What do you mean? I'm always like this." Tori gave her a hard stare. " You weren't like this a minute ago, Jade! God, why do you always change like the wind?!" Jade winced, damn Vega really had to stop her ridiculously high-pitched screaming. What had gotten into her anyway? In three quick strides, Jade had made it to the bed. She bent over, so she was right in Vega's face. That would get the message across. Her withering glare always had the desired effect on Tori. She was a little wimp after all. " In case you hadn't noticed: we. are. stuck. together!" Tori shrugged: " I know that, so let's make the best out of it. I mean, there's no direct need right now to get each other's feathers in a ruffle..." Jade thought about that for a second and then came to the conclusion that Tori was right. There wasn't a single reason to start bickering again. The only problem was: what the heck was she supposed to do with Tori, if they couldn't have a nice argument? " So, what are we gonna do then?", she asked the perky brunette out of true curiosity. " Well, we could just, you know…maybe…talk.", Tori brought out carefully. Jade chuckled. Tori was always at her guard when she said something to her, and it pleased her like you wouldn't believe. " No need to be scared Vega, I haven't got my scissors with me now." Tori glared at her. " I'm serious Jade, we could just try to have a normal conversation. I don't think we've had many of them so far." Jade sighed deeply, then flopped down on the bed next to the Latina. " Fine, we could try that, I guess."

For a fairly long time, neither girl uttered a word. Speaking to eachother in a natural way, proved to be very difficult indeed. They just sat there, keeping their gaze firmly fixed on the opposite wall, till finally, Tori broke the silence. " You know, I felt really sad when you did that." " What?", Jade asked, turning to look at the Latina. " Hiding the bag of blood, it really confirmed once again, that you don't care about me." Suddenly the Goth was struck by an overwhelming sense of pity and guilt. Things she rarely felt with people other than Beck. She couldn't quite explain it, but there was something in Tori's eyes and gloomy tone that sparked up a strong feeling of shame. " I do care about you, Vega." There appeared a glimmer of hope in Tori's eyes, as she asked: " You do?" Jade suddenly felt awkward. She was having a sweet moment with Vega. Those were really rare and whenever they happened, she always felt incredibly uncomfortable. So to make herself slightly more at ease, she solved it the Jade-way. " Yeah Vega, you took over the ninth place from Sinjin in my caring-top 10." " Oh.", Tori muttered, clearly disappointed. Jade took in the Latina's features and realized she'd made a mistake. Tori looked even more upset than before, and Jade found it strangely awful. Why the fuck did she care so much about Vega all of a sudden? Why was she suddenly overcome with a strong desire to take the smaller girl into her arms and comfort her? This wasn't good, so Jade tried something else, something which again, was not very Jade-like. " Stop looking so depressed Vega, or would you perhaps like a visit from the tickle-bunny?" Tori's eyes went wide. Who was this girl and what had she done to the real Jade West? " Huh, what Jade, tickleb…" She was cut off, when the Goth's fingers suddenly began a feverish assault on her sides. " Oh. no. Jade. stop.", Tori panted, between sets of giggles. Jade was actually producing a certain type of laughter as well, but then her fingers brushed the Latina's stomach and something changed.

The minute the tips of her digits came into contact with smooth, warm skin, she felt a surge of electricity course through her body. Jade abruptly stopped her ministrations and removed her hands. Oddly enough, Tori's amusement hadn't died down and she continued giggling. That was when Jade noticed something else: she loved the sound of Tori giggling. There was something so incredibly cute about her, when she bubbled with laughter. She almost reached out to touch her once more, but then she regained her senses. This was Tori Vega! She had never liked her in the past, and she sure as hell hadn't suddenly started taking a liking to her now. And cute, what kind of a word was that anyway? It wasn't a word that Jade used. In fact the word cute and other sweet-sounding words, should be brutally massacred and thrown six feet under, never to be seen again. If it were up to Jade, all words associated with Tori Vega had long been gone and were now rotting in the dirty soil. Rotting till all that remained of them was ashes. Then her gaze wandered back to the brunette and she forgot all about her contemplations about cute-sounding words. She just looked so captivating: gorgeous brown eyes sparkling with joy, mouth wide open revealing her exquisite white teeth, the amazing sounds of glee erupting from her throat… She was seeing her former enemy in a new light and it literally scared the shit out of her.

" Vega, stop laughing!", she commanded in a harsh voice. Tori slowly sat back up. " Huh, why?", she breathed. " Because, it's annoying as fuck." Then the Latina got this seductive smile on her face, as she said: " You'll just have to make me stop." " Alright Vega, you asked for it." Jade had wanted that last sentence to sound threatening, but it came out huskily instead. She was lost in coffee brown orbs and the next thing she did was bring her hand up to Tori's cheek. She was about to give in to the sweet temptation of kissing the girl, but in the last minute she remembered just exactly who it was sitting next to her. She was boss and she was gonna show Vega just that. The following second, there was the sound of a loud smack, as the hand previously resting on the Latina's cheek, had now lashed out at her. Tori tried to supress a sob, as she felt the stinging pain surge through her jaw. She couldn't believe Jade would actually do something like this, and she sat there, dazed. Jade took in the shocked expression on her face and was instantly overcome with guilt. The girl looked utterly broken as she trembled, a lone tear tracing a path over her scarlet red cheek. Jade stretched out her hand again, and the other girl flinched immediately. " I'm not gonna hurt you.", Jade said, in a voice she didn't recognize as her own. Tori just continued to stare at her, the look of fear never leaving her eyes. " Just trust me, Tori.", the Goth whispered, before wiping the tear away and claiming the Latina's lips in an all-consuming kiss. Tori was stunned as Jade's mouth clamped over hers in a sweet, tender way. She never could've imagined in a million years that she would do this. She couldn't deny how good it felt though. Her lips were like two soft, silken pillows and the kiss brought on a feeling she'd never experienced before. She was so incredibly overwhelmed, that she couldn't keep herself from kissing back with an equal amount of passion, while stroking her fingers lovingly through Jade's thick locks.

Jade shivered, as Tori let out a soft moan against her lips. This kissing Tori-thing was like a whole new high and Jade couldn't get enough of the drug that was Tori Vega. It wasn't long before the Latina started taunting the Goth's bottom-lip with her tongue and the girl let out a gasp. Then however, the brunette made a vital mistake, as she uttered Jade's name against her lips, immediately snapping the Goth out of her longing-fueled daze. Tori was about to deepen the kiss, when Jade suddenly pushed her away roughly. She landed right against the headboard and it hurt like a motherfucker. It was like the thud had gotten her mind functioning again, as she suddenly wondered why Jade had kissed her. " Jade, why did you, what did you…" " Shut up Vega!", Jade shouted angrily, tears brimming in her eyes. " Don't tell me what to do, Jade. We need to talk about this." Tori reached out to erase her tears, but Jade flinched away from her. " Don't you dare touch me! Leave me the fuck alone!", she yelled, as she stomped over to the door. " Jade, jade, please." Damn there was that pleading tone of hers again, Jade thought. That sexy, desirable pleading tone. Why the fuck did she find Tori so freaking attractive all of a sudden? She only knew one thing: this wasn't right, they were supposed to hate each other. That's how'd it had always been and how it'll always be. So without another word, she pushed the door open and stormed out, leaving a broken and confused girl crumpled on the bed.

On her way out, she bumped into Beck. He smiled at her and said:" You lucked out Jade, I only just removed my car from there, otherwise you'd still be trapped with Tori now." He winked and leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her face away from him. " Not right now, Beck." He was mildly taken aback, but thought nothing more of it. " So, are you and Tori finally friends?" " Shut up, just shut the fuck up and get out of my way!", she shouted, pushing him out of the way and leaving behind a stunned, shocked Beck.

**A/N: So, did I do okay? I hope so. If anyone wants me to continue this, just let me know by leaving a review after the beep. BEEP…**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori was still lying on the bed, trying to find out what the hell had just transpired between her and Jade. Jade had kissed her, she had kissed her and it felt oddly… right. Deep inside, Tori guessed she had always known of her feelings for the Goth. From her first day at Hollywood Arts, she'd been strangely attracted to her dangerous attitude and remarkable beauty. It hadn't been romantic love then though, just the recognition that she found Jade pretty, in a completely objective way. The love had gradually grown. Being naturally nice, she'd always been trying to win the defensive girl over. And the harder she had to try, the more she began to like Jade and appreciate the moments during which the Goth was truly nice to her. And now, after that mind-blowing kiss, there was no more doubt in her mind: she loved Jade. That's why it stung so bad, the way the other girl had just pushed her away and left her on her own. She was still crying, when she heard a careful knock on the door, followed by a tentative: " Tori?" Shit Beck, how was she gonna face him again? " Tori, hey, you in there?" Tori quickly wiped her tears away, before replying: " Yes Beck, you can come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal the person she last wanted to see standing there, with Robbie right behind him. Beck quickly walked over to the bed, while the other boy awkwardly remained standing in the doorway. " Hey, would you like to tell me what happened between you and Jade this time?", he asked, as he sat down beside the broken girl. Tori tried playing it cool, as she shrugged and managed a weak smile. " Oh, nothing to worry about, just another one of our fights turning ugly." Beck gave her a concerned look, as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. " Well, what did she say to get you in this state?" " Oh you know, the usual Jade-stuff." " You sure about that? I mean, you look really, really upset." Tori grew tired off Beck's prying attitude, lost her temper, stood up and started yelling: " Yes Beck, I'm sure! God, I think I know what happened better than you! Jade just insulted me and she really got to me, that's all!" Beck lifted his hands up to his chest, as in to apologize and said: " Alright, alright, I'm sorry for asking. Jesus, I was just a little worried." Tori took in his shocked expression and immediately felt bad. it wasn't his fault she'd kissed his girlfriend, it was entirely hers. Well hers and Jade's, to be more precise. " Look Beck, I'm sorry, I'm sorry in more ways than one.", she said softly, before pushing her way past a surprised Robbie and quickly making her way out of the RV.

Tori was still running frantically, when she suddenly heard a voice calling her name. She decided to ignore it and keep jogging. She succeeded in doing just that, until she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, abruptly bringing her to a halt. She didn't agree with this restraint and immediately started squirming and screaming like a mad woman. " Hey Tori, easy now, it's just me." She briefly stopped struggling and flipped around to be faced with Robbie. " What do you want?!", she spat. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. " I only want to know what really happened. I could definitely tell you were lying back there." He gently released her and brushed a sweaty strand of hair from her face. Tori swallowed, then stared at the ground. " I… I don't wanna talk about it." He nodded. " I understand." Then he looked around and asked: " Do you have your car around here somewhere?" She shook her head. " No, Trina dropped me off. She told me to text her when I was done, but I already sent her like a million messages and she still isn't coming, so..." " Well in that case, can I offer you a ride? They predicted rain and well you know, I wouldn't want you to catch pneumonia." She smiled warmly at him. Even though Robbie acted strange sometimes, he could be a very good friend if he tried. " I would like that, thanks."

They both walked over to his car and got inside of it. For a while, they just sat next to each other in complete silence. Then Robbie spoke: " So, you really don't wanna tell me what happened?" She sighed deeply. " It's complicated alright, you would never understand if I told you. Besides, I really don't feel like recounting the whole story right now." " Okay Tor, but just so you know, I'm here for you if you need someone. You can call me anytime." He softly squeezed her hand and sent her a caring smile. She smiled back. " Thanks, I'll remember it." " Good." After that exchange, Robbie tried his best to cheer Tori up, by talking to her about every random thing in the book. When they arrived at her house, Tori got out of the car and said: " Thanks for the ride, Rob. You actually managed to make me feel a bit better." " Anytime Tor, bye." , Robbie saluted, as he drove off.

As soon as she entered her home, Tori started feeling depressed again. Robbie had managed to distract her for a while, but now she was all alone in a big, empty and dark house. She went over to the couch and slowly flopped down on it. She became frustrated as the events of the previous hours flashed before her eyes again. Jade having fun while she tickled her, becoming angry and suddenly hitting her square in the face, becoming tender when she kissed her and then going right back to being her old angry self. All of this confused Tori to no end. All she wanted was to be with Jade, but she clearly didn't feel the same. And even if she did, there was still the little fact of her being together with Beck. Tori just had to face it: she would never have an happy ending with her ideal mate. This realization made her sad to no end and she started crying again. She furiously wiped at the tears and decided to herself that she wouldn't weep like a little girl anymore. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV, to get her mind off of things.

The first thing that came on just happened to be: ' The Scissoring'. " Just my luck.", she muttered, as she felt herself come close to a new pathetic round of crying. She quickly changed channels, only to come across a cheesy romcom. She pressed the button on the remote again, but every single, freaking network seemed to display the same, corny stuff. Finally she sighed and shut the television back off. " Up to bed, Tori.", she said to herself, as she rose up and made her way upstairs. Once she'd arrived in her bedroom, she put on her pajamas and crawled into her bed. She threw a glance at the clock and saw that it was only 9 p.m. She tried to catch some Z's, but it was all to no avail. Her mind kept drifting back over to a certain beautiful, green-eyed angel. Jade may act like the devil, but she certainly looked like an angel to Tori. She ultimately decided to call Robbie. He had offered his help anyways. She only hoped that he wouldn't spill anything to Beck. That would surely be the end of their friendship, he would never forgive her. As soon as she'd found Robbie's name in the contacts, she pressed the little button and waited. Luckily, it didn't take long for him to answer. " Hello?" " Robbie, it's me, Tori." He chuckled. " Yeah Tor, I know that, I have caller-ID" " Right, well I was wondering if you could come over to talk? I know I said I didn't wanna tell you anything earlier, but I guess I changed my mind." " Sure, it's fine, be there in a few." She hung up, breathed deeply and waited for her friend to arrive.

As soon as she heard the doorbell ring, she rushed downstairs and let Robbie in. " Hey, how have you been?" As soon as he asked that, Tori burst into tears and hugged him tightly. Robbie gently wrapped his arms around her and soothingly rubbed her back. " Hey, it's okay Tor, I'm here, you can tell me anything." He allowed her to let out her pain for a few minutes, then released her and asked: " Wouldn't you like to sit down for a while?" She nodded softly through her tears. He lightly took a hold of her arm and led her over to the couch. When they were both comfortable, Robbie patted her knee and asked: " Will you please tell me what the problem is? I don't like seeing you like this." Tori let out a few more sobs, then began her story. " Well you know how Beck locked me and Jade in together, right?" " I might've picked up on that, yes." " Well, she kissed me Robbie." His eyes went wide. " She what?!" " She kissed me. it was so weird, first she slapped me in the face for being annoying, and then she became all sweet and started kissing me." Robbie took his head in his hands and stared down at the ground through his fingers. " Wow, I'm sorry, but I really gotta process this for a second." Tori gave him a slight smile. " It's fine, take as long as you need. Initially, I was shocked too."

After a few minutes, he spoke again. " So she kissed you and…" " Well, that's the really bizarre part, it actually felt very good. You know that feeling, when someone's lips meet yours and you feel like everything just fell into place." He chuckled. " No, can't really relate to that, sorry. No one every willingly kissed me with passion. But anyway, go on." " So it felt amazing, but then she turned all Jade-like, pushed me away and got all grumpy." Robbie winced. " That's painful, but typically Jade I guess." " And now I'm sitting here, being all miserable and sad, while she's probably cuddling up to Beck." " I don't think so, Tor, when she came out of that RV, she was nearly in tears herself." " Really?", Tori asked, with a hint of hopefulness in her voice. Robbie nodded. " From what I could tell yeah, she didn't even wanna kiss Beck." Tori started smiling despite herself. Then, she quickly became embarrassed. " Oh my god, I shouldn't be smiling about that, poor Beck." Robbie wiped another tear away, as he asked: " You really like her, don't you?" She sighed, then admitted: " Yes, no matter how incredible it may seem, I do." " Then I think you should tell her how you feel."

" What?" " Yes Tori, she has the right to know how you feel. You two just need to talk, urgently." " I can't do that, Robbie." " You have to, or would you rather feel like shit for eternity cause you never told her that you loved her?" She shook her head. " Well, then tell her how you feel. Even if she doesn't like you back, it's really okay. Because then at least, it's out there. You'd feel a lot better already, if you just got it off your chest." " I guess you're right." " Yes, I don't know a lot about these types of things Tori, but I know it'll be healthier for your wellbeing to get the story straight, trust me. If you keep something in for too long, it'll just end up eating at you till you can't take it anymore, and that's even worse." " I'm just scared of Beck's reaction." She started sobbing once more and Robbie quickly took her in his arms. " I know, I know it's hard, but just handle the things step by step. First go talk to Jade, lay your feelings on the table, see what she says. Then she can go talk to Beck, it's not your responsibility anyway. She kissed you and it's her boyfriend. And hopefully then, you two can get together. She nodded against his chest, then loosened herself from his grip. " Do you think I have a chance with her?" He smiled encouragingly. " From what I saw of her in Beck's yard, I honestly think you do." Then he checked his watch, got up and said: " I should be going, it's getting late." " Okay then, thanks for the talk." " Hey anytime.", he said, while winking at her.

After Robbie had left, Tori got back into bed and tried catching some Z's. This however proved to be more difficult than expected. After tossing and turning for a few hours straight, she was startled by a knock on the window. She immediately shot up from under the sheets, to see what had caused the sound. Through droopy eyes, she could faintly discern the shadow of a human being. She quickly got up from the bed and went to open the window. Once she'd performed that action, whoever had been standing outside, swiftly jumped into her room. When the person finally looked up, Tori was surprised to see, who it turned out to be.

**A/N:** Soo cliffhanger sorta. Hope you liked the chappity-chap-chap, we( me, myself and I) aim to please. If you want me to go on: keep sending me those funny little things called reviews. So anyway, hopefully till the next.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in some time, but I had a bit of a disease called: WRITER'S BLOCK. For us writers it's a true, unpleasant monster. So without further ado: enjoy the next chappie!**

* * *

" Jade?", Tori uttered, almost shocked at the Goth girl's presence. " Vega.", the other girl stated dryly. " What are you doing here? It's ten o'clock, for crying out loud." " So?" " Sooo, I was sleeping!", Tori yelled indignantly. " Goddamn it Vega, I can't help it that you still go to bed at nine like a good, little ten year-old." Tori huffed, before saying: " Whatever, Jade, just say your piece." " Well, I actually came here to talk… not that there's much to talk about." Tori was only too glad Jade wasn't able to distinguish her crimson-colored blush in the pitch-dark. Even though she understood perfectly well what Jade wanted to discuss, she still asked: " So you want to talk about the…?" " Yeah…uhm yeah, I came to talk about…that." Unbeknownst to Tori, Jade was blushing just as heavily. There was an awkward pause in the conversation, before the Latina asked: " So do you want to maybe… I don't know… sit down?" She quickly sat down on her bed and patted the spot beside her. " You mind putting a light on first, Vega? I would like to avoid falling during the scavenger hunt to your bed." " Oh yeah… sure.", the tan girl replied, while reaching for the light switch and turning it on.

As soon as she'd done that, Jade hurriedly flopped down on the bed next to her. In a way their conversation was gonna be even more painful now, as they could fully see one another's face. " So, I'm gonna keep it short Vega: the kiss meant absolutely nothing, got it?" Tori shifted her gaze over to the floor, as she felt the lump in her throat come up again. " Alright Jade, I just need to know one thing." " And what's that?", Jade asked on that usual, indifferent tone of hers. This time though, Tori had the distinct feeling that it was just an act. " Why did you do it then?", she inquired softly, a hint of hurt painfully clear in the Latina's voice. The Goth quickly avoided the other's girl's gaze, to keep herself from seeing Tori's sad face. She knew that she would end up doing something really stupid if she allowed herself to see the other girl's miserable complexion and that wouldn't be good. She let out a deep sigh, before answering Tori's impending question. " I don't know, I guess I was in a brief state of insanity." " Oh.", the Latina said, not taking the trouble to hide her obvious disappointment. " Look V… Tori, I apologize for the kiss and for the way I acted afterwards." " Uhm… thanks." " But please, get it through your thick skull once and for all that that kiss, if… you could even call it that, was just a mistake. It was wrong on many… many levels" Tori couldn't help but get the feeling, that the Goth was hiding something from her. She seemed way more nervous than she'd ever been before. Tori heard it in her voice and so she decided to test the West girl.

Jade got the surprise of her life, when the Latina suddenly took a firm grasp of her hand and quietly said: " It didn't feel wrong." Jade quickly looked the other way, as she fervently tried to free her hand from Tori's iron grip. " Look at me, Jade.", the tan girl stated resolutely. " Let go of me, Vega.", Jade brought out, sounding almost as whiny as Trina at this point. It was all to no avail, as Tori just seemed to get closer and closer. " Tell me Jade, does this really feel wrong to you?", Tori asked huskily, her lips centimeters away from Jade's. " T…Tori, I…", the Goth brought out in a stutter. It was getting very hard to think with Tori's luscious lips, right in front of her mouth. The fact that she could feel the girl's warm breath and see her lust-filled brown eyes, wasn't helping the situation much at all." Shh.", the Latina whispered, before closing the gap between them and tenderly attaching her lips to Jade's in a soft kiss. It didn't take long for Jade to kiss the other girl back frantically, and to start treading her hand through silky tresses of auburn hair. As soon as Tori felt the Goth's soft fingers, stroking her scalp, she moaned and wrapped both of her arms around the other girl's waist, pulling her even closer to her overheated body. She let out a barely audible gasp, when Jade gently bit her lip and ran her tongue past her lips. Once Jade's pink organ had found it's little companion in Tori's tongue, the kissing intensified in levels, neither girl had ever imagined. Jade had never got that much out of kissing with Beck. Tori's lips and tongue felt like absolute heaven, the way they vigorously assaulted both the inside and outside of her mouth. Before she knew what she was doing, she'd already pushed the Latina down on the bed and'd started kissing her way down to her aesthetically perfect neck. Once she'd finally reached the other girl's pulse point, she began nipping and biting the supple flesh hungrily, further encouraged by the tan girl's constant addictive moans and gasps.

Then Tori let out an: " Ah Jade." and that little word, starting with a J… once again brought an abrupt halt to the enchantment, as Jade quickly ripped her mouth away from the Latina's jugular, pushed her against the headboard and got up from the bed. Tori briefly rubbed her head and then got a pleading look in her eyes, as she practically begged: " Jade, Jade please, don't go." The other girl's only reaction was to turn around and walk back over to the window in record speed. The Latina wasted no time in stalking after her and grabbing her hand. This time though, Jade did manage to pull herself free from her grasp. " Jade...", Tori pleaded. " Shut up, Tori. Just keep your stupid mouth shut. That never took place." The tan girl made another attempt to reach out to the Goth, but Jade wouldn't have any of that, as she pushed Tori away harshly. This action resulted in a hard fall, as the Latina stumbled and hit the ground with a loud thump. " I never wanna see you again, Vega, got that?" Tori was nearly in tears, both from physical and emotional pain, as she nodded meekly. " Good. Starting tomorrow, you stay the hell out of my way!", Jade practically yelled, before jumping out the window and out of Tori's life.

* * *

**A/N: So quick update. Shall I continue? Remember more reviews= faster updates. And it's my birthday you guys, so please leave me a nice gift in the review box with wrapping paper made of kindness and a ribbon made of love…LOL XOXO.**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Jade left 'the scene of crime', as she'd like to call it, she quickly pulled her phone out of her pants pocket and texted her boyfriend_. -Hope you're still up, Oliver. I'm coming over. -_ It didn't take long for him to reply_. - Little late, don't cha think?- _Jade rolled her eyes and angrily typed a reply. _-What are you? A baby? No, I don't think it's late, in my terms it's still practically morning. Be there in twenty.- _This time, Beck didn't send another message, till Jade had nearly reached his house. Her phone buzzed, her screen lit up and all she saw as she opened the text, was_: - Fine, if you must.-_ " Wow, I really have such a fantastic boyfriend.", the Goth muttered to herself. A little while later, she pulled up to the Oliver's driveway, swiftly got out of her car and went over to his backdoor. She rang the doorbell twice, but Beck didn't seem to have heard it. She found it mightily annoying that he still slept in his actual house on certain days of the week. Getting into his RV was way easier, since he always left it unlocked. Ultimately, she got fed up with waiting and finally used her spare key. 'God, Canadians are such lazy people', she thought, as she slowly made her way up to her boyfriend's bedroom. Beck was lying under his covers in deep sleep, just as she'd suspected. She smirked, as she tiptoed over to the bed, brought her mouth to his ear and shouted: " Booh!"

Beck's eyes shot open, as he jumped up and started looking around the room in a confused daze. " Who…What…where?" Jade smiled triumphantly and also a little menacingly, as she waved a hand in front of his face and said: " It's me genius, your girlfriend: Jade West, the evil Goth that is feared by all humanity and with good reason. Don't tell me you don't remember me?" Beck gave her a hard glare and spoke in an unusually cold tone of voice. " Oh, it's you." The Goth raised an eyebrow, while she wondered about his attitude. He wasn't usually like this, most of the times he was quite the opposite. Some days, he was almost as disgustingly sweet as Vega, for crying out loud. Goddamn it, she wasn't supposed to be thinking about that bitch anymore. She quickly tried to ban all thoughts of Tori out of her head, as she focused her attention back on Beck. " What's gotten into you, all of a sudden?" " Oh please, like you don't know." , Beck stated firmly, while crossing both of his arms over his chest. The Goth sighed. " Look… darling, I don't have time for all these games, so why don't you just tell me what the heck your problem is, huh?"

It was Beck's turn to sigh, as he replied: " It's about what you did to Tori today." The pale girl narrowed her eyes threateningly, as she asked: " What do you mean? I didn't do anything to Vega." " Oh sure, Jade, that's why she was all depressed, after you'd left her in the trailer. You know what? I love you, but I really don't get you sometimes. Why are you always being so mean to the girl, who tries her hardest at being friends with you?!" Jade's only response was to snort, as she faced away from the Canadian boy. The expression on said boy's face, softened, as he put a hand on his girlfriend's arm and softly said: " Jade, babe, answer me please." His plea was met with silence, as Jade seemed to find her fingernails way more interesting than the conversation at hand. Finally, she aggressively flipped back around. " Did she actually claim that I insulted her, therefore making me the culprit?" Beck's face cleared up a little, as she spoke. He knew how long his girlfriend's stubbornness could last sometimes and he was glad she'd decided to talk to him in the end. " Pretty much, she said you were being your usual self and that you really got to her." Jade suddenly felt herself becoming very furious indeed. Their predicament hadn't been her fault only. How dare Vega say something like that? That she really got to her and all that shit. " She said that, did she?!", she shouted abruptly, causing Beck to nearly tumble off of his mattress. After three straight years of dating Jade , he still wasn't completely used to the Goth's booming voice, when she started upping the volume.

Then, Jade suddenly came up with a plan. She became considerably calmer, as she developed a small smirk. All this unbeknownst to her boyfriend, as it was pretty dark in his room as well. If she played her cards just right, her idea might actually work out pretty good. Not to mention, it would keep Vega off her back for good. All she had to do was put on a convincing performance, but she could do that. Of course she could: she was an actress after all.

Beck was shocked, when his girlfriend suddenly started producing sobbing noises. He put a comforting arm around her and pulled her closer to his body, as he whispered: " Jade, Jade, tell me what's wrong baby, please." " Oh Beck, I can't, it's just too horrible.", Jade said, using just the right mix of drama and despair in her voice. The Canadian scooted even closer, as he cradled her head in his hands, kissed her hair and said in a soothing tone: " Hey it's okay. You can tell me anything. You know that right?" He felt her nodding against his chest, but she wasn't saying anything and it got him really concerned. Something really terrible must've happened to render Jade totally speechless. " Jade, please, just talk to me. I really hate seeing you like this." There was a momentary pause in the dialogue, before Jade slowly propped herself up again, looked her boyfriend right in the eye and hesitantly told him: " It's… it's about what happened in your RV…"

When Tori entered Hollywood Arts the next day, she was immediately faced with Beck and Jade making out feverishly against his locker. God, it had never bothered her before, but when she saw the two of them kissing now, it made her feel sick to her stomach. A single tear slid down her cheek and she resisted the strong urge to pull one of her best friends off of his girlfriend, as she remembered Jade's words from the night before: ' I never wanna see you again, got that?' and ' Starting tomorrow, you stay the hell out of my way!' She loved the Goth girl with whole her heart, but if she kept acting like that, there really wasn't much that she could do about it. She'd gotten so caught up in her own thoughts, that she hadn't noticed that the dreaded couple's kissing had ceased. Right now, they were both looking at her with angry expressions on their faces. Tori didn't quite understand that. She got that Jade was angry, but what the heck had gotten into Beck? He was glaring at her with murder in his eyes and it frightened Tori to no end. She kept her gaze firmly on the young couple and saw Jade whisper something in Beck's ear. The Canadian's expression softened somewhat, as he nodded and Jade subsequently left.

Tori took a deep breath and finally decided to take her chances, in order to find out what Beck's problem was. Maybe, she'd only been imagining his icy stare. After all, it wasn't like him to get mad at people easily. She slowly walked over to him and greeted him with a: " Hey Beck, what's up?" To her horror, he got that killer gaze in his eyes again, as he dignified her question with the cruelest reply the Latina had ever gotten from him. " Go to hell, Tori Vega!" Then he pushed her out of the way and hastily strode away from her. Tori was left gawking at him, eyes wide and mouth opened to its full extent.

* * *

**A/N: What did Jade tell Beck? TUDUM TUDUM…You'll find out next time on…BECK FIXES JADE AND TORI. Keep reading your weekly (soap) ahum, story. So, thoughts, ideas? Still want me to go on or did this part suck major donkey balls? Tell me in one of those things starting with an R and ending in EVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm baaack. Reader's reaction: OH NO, HELP! No, seriously: felt like writing this weekend. It's not like I have better things to do. WARNING: This fast update may suck. If it does, lemme know and I'll replace it. Anyway, on to the story, my fellow fanfictioners.( alliteration alert, can you tell I'm a language freak?) Reader's reaction: SHUT UP! Okay on with the chapter, for real this time, enjoy.**

* * *

Once Tori had regained enough sense, she hurriedly ran after the Canadian, shouting: " Beck, Beck, wait! Please talk to me!" But it was of no use, as the boy in question kept walking away. Finally, she caught up with him behind the corner, as she carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. " Hey, what's the matter?", she asked, but deep in her heart she'd already figured it out. Jade had probably been running straight to him after their kiss and had told him all about it. In a way it was still also the Goth's fault though: If she hadn't initiated the first kiss, Tori would've never tried anything with her. Plus there was the little fact that Jade had kissed back the second time. She'd even gone as far as to push her down on the bed, for god's sake. So, no: it wasn't her fault alone and she was gonna tell Beck just that. She'd been so lost in her thoughts again, that she hadn't noticed him leaving. Luckily, she was still able to spot him a little further down the hall. " Oh, for the love of… Beck!" The Canadian didn't react, and so it was time for another game of chasing, as the Latina rushed after her friend once more. As soon as she'd reached him, she grabbed him forcibly by the arm and spun him around to face her.

When she'd flipped him fully around, he gave her that cool glare again. " Beck, please." " What do you want?", he snapped. " I just want to have a mature conversation with you. So, will you please hear me out?" He sighed, before saying: " Fine, but we're going to the janitor's closet, I don't wanna discuss THAT with you out here." Once they'd reached the closet, Beck carefully closed the door behind them and then put his ear against the door. " Okay, all is clear. You'll get five minutes, I will be looking at my watch.", he practically spat. " Look Beck, I think I know what this is about, but you gotta understand that it wasn't just my fault." Beck chortled and looked at her with an expression of sheer disbelief. " Oh, so it was Jade's fault that you forced yourself on her?! I can't believe you Tori, have you gone completely nuts?!", he yelled , loud enough for Tokyo to hear.

Tori stared at him, wide-eyed. For a minute, she was too shocked to speak. " Well, gonna say anything? You know, you only have four more minutes." " What? Just… what?" " Ooh, don't act all innocent now, Tori. That's what it was, wasn't it: your innocence and kindness? It was all an act. Goddamn it, I thought you were different. Well I guess you are different, just not in the way I'd expected you to be." " Beck, I can assure you that whatever she told you, she made it up. I didn't force myself on your girlfriend! Hey, it's me, I would never do that." " Fuck you, Tori! Like I'm supposed to believe that. Jade was in tears, shaking violently when she told me." " When she told you what?!", Tori cried out desperately. Her only answer was a huff. " Beck, what did she say about me? What did she say happened at my place?" Beck looked up at her and seemed to be growing more mad with every passing second. " At your place?", he asked in a dangerously low tone. " You tried jumping her again, at your place?! You bitch!" Before Tori knew what was coming, the Canadian had already smacked her right in the face. " That's for forcing Jade into something she didn't want. You are scum, Tori Vega. I can't fucking believe I was ever friends with you!"

Once the tall boy had left, Tori let her tears flow freely. God, what was it with people hitting her this week? When she'd came in here, she sure as hell hadn't expected this. She had never seen Beck so livid before. What kind of bull-crap had Jade been telling him? It must've been pretty bad for a kind guy like Beck to just slap her. She was so deeply caught up in contemplation, that she hadn't heard the door slowly opening. " Tori, hey, everything okay?" Tori looked up to be met with the lanky form of Robbie Shapiro. She quickly wiped the tears away and replied: " Yeah, Robbie. Everything's as it should be." " You sure? You don't look too good." She managed a faint smile, as she said: " Yeah… yeah I'm sure." To her disappointment, her ventriloquist friend wouldn't leave her alone that easily, as he came closer to her. " Tori, oh my god, you have a black eye!" " I know, I uh… I bumped into a door. I'm so stupid sometimes." Robbie sighed, before flopping down next to her. " Come on, Tor. You know that's not true. Tell me what really happened." The Latina sighed in frustration. " I told you, I ran face-first into a door!" " I don't believe that for a minute. Please tell me the truth. I'm worried about you." All of a sudden, Tori's Latin temper came to the surface, as she shouted: " Just leave me alone and mind your own business!"

Robbie flinched, but then he became concerned, as Tori started weeping again. He was surprised to say the least, when she suddenly clung on to him and buried her face into his shoulder. He awkwardly patted her back, as he always did when girls suddenly started randomly embracing him. " It was Beck, Robbie. He… he hit me.", she brought out between sobs, her words slightly muffled by his shirt. The ventriloquist got a shocked look on his face. " Beck hit you?" The tan girl just nodded. Robbie wasn't quite himself, when he loosely pried Tori's body off of him, determinedly got up and rushed over to the door in quick strides. " He can't just do that. He has to pay. He can't just hit a girl." " Robbie?", Tori asked, a little worried by his distant facial expression. He didn't meet her gaze, as he repeated: " He has to pay." " Robbie, wait, don't.", the Latina said, as she quickly got in front of the wooden door, to stop him from doing anything stupid. The bespectacled boy didn't listen, as he lightly pushed her away, opened the door, stormed out and yelled in a booming voice: " Beck Oliver!"

* * *

**A/N: That's all folks. Did you hate or did you love it? Review, please. I can't go on without those lovely, kind words of yours. So who's excited about the Beck and Robbie fight? Who shall come out Victorious? You'll find out next time...if you'd so desire a continuation.**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Robbie had shouted Beck's name, everyone in the school hallway fell dead silent. They all wondered what had happened to the usually friendly, calm ventriloquist, as he seemed to currently be shaking with rage. His fists were balled up and his face was bright red, as he started making his way over to the Canadian, who was casually leaning against his locker. When Robbie was close enough, he threateningly uttered Beck's full name again. Beck just arched his eyebrow, while wondering what had gotten into one of his closest friends. He tried to get Robbie to calm down again, as he gave him a little smile and said: " Hey, Rob, what's wr…" The tall boy never got a chance to finish his sentence, as Robbie suddenly struck him with his fist. As a result, Beck's head tilted back against his locker and he fell to the ground. " How'd you like that, Beck?", the ventriloquist hissed between his teeth. The Canadian just sat there, in too much of a daze to say or do anything. He just couldn't believe what'd just transpired. " Well come on, get up and fight like a man, Oliver! Whatcha waiting for, huh?", Robbie spoke again, as he aggressively kicked his former best friend in the side. That little nudge of the foot, pushed the Canadian over the edge, as he jumped to his feet and punched the other boy right in the gut. But it didn't end there, oh no. Beck's next move was a well-aimed blow at Robbie's face, which caused the nerdy boy's glasses to fly off. " How are you gonna get me now, with your faltering eyesight, huh? Don't play games you can't win, Shapiro.", Beck practically spat.

Meanwhile, Tori raced out of the school building, in hopes of finding André. He always got there rather late and he was her only chance at the moment. She let out a relieved sigh, when she saw a black SUV, driving up to its usual parking spot. When the car had come to a halt, Tori rushed in front of it and started waving her arms about like a madwoman. André got the hint, hastily jumped out and walked over to his best friend. " Hey chica, what's up?" " André, André, please. Robbie and Beck are fighting, you need to stop them!", Tori panted, a little out of breath from running so hard. The composer got a puzzled look on his face, as he asked: " What? That can't be! Why the hell are they doing that? And what in the name of Nancy happened to your eye?" The Latina became desperate, as she shook her head and yelled: " All of that doesn't matter now, just go do something before things get out of hand, please! Beck can take care of himself, but It's Robbie I'm really worried about. I don't think he has ever fought anyone before!" André grabbed her shoulders in a futile attempt to calm her down and replied: " Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do." He sighed, as he took in the black eye again. " You sure, I don't need to take you to the school nurse first?" " No!", Tori shouted, nearly in tears. " Kay, relax girl. I'm going in.", the composer said, as he quickly rushed inside of Hollywood Arts.

Tori stared at her friend, till he disappeared into the building. She let out a loud sigh. In a way this was her fault. Not Beck hitting her of course, but she shouldn't have told Robbie. Maybe then, everything would still be okay now. Not completely okay cause she still would have Jade and her boyfriend to deal with, but at least not as fucked up as things were about to become now.

When André entered the school, he was revolted by the scene playing out before him. Robbie was lying on the ground, while Beck was on top of him, handing out punch after punch. Robbie hit Beck from time to time as well, but It was all too obvious that the ventriloquist was no match for the Canadian. Seeing all this, Andre wasted no time in pulling a furious Beck off of his target. He said nothing to the Canadian, just glared at him once, before taking care of the other boy, who had much more injuries. André quickly pulled Robbie to his feet. When the curly-haired boy came face to face with Beck again, he frantically tried to lash out and André had all the trouble in the world holding him back. This just wasn't normal, Robbie was fuming and he wanted to know why. " Hey dude chill, what the hell got you in this state?" Robbie spat out a little blood, before answering to the question. " He hit Tori, André. He's freaking crazy." Beck's facial expression changed from mad to understanding, as he said: " Was that what this was all about? Jesus Robbie, had I known. Look, I get that you're angry, bu…" The Canadian was cut off once again, as he received a new blow to the stomach. This time it wasn't Robbie's doing though. André was still holding up his fist, as he stared at Beck with a look of shock and disbelief. When he couldn't stand to look at him anymore, he turned to face Robbie again. " Come on, Robbie, let's get you some help. You don't look too good." Robbie coughed up some blood again." Yeah good id...oh."

The ventriloquist wasn't able to finish his sentence, as he fell to the floor unconscious. " Oh my god.", the composer muttered. Then he flipped back around to look at Beck. " This is all your doing. I hope you're proud of yourself, you asshole!" " André, man, let me explain, please…", the tall boy tried, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder. André quickly shrugged his hand of, then tried to lift Robbie, but he didn't succeed. He needed someone else to assist him, but he sure as hell didn't want it to be Beck, oh hell no! He frantically started looking around, then spotted Jade. " Oh thank god… Jade, come help me!" As soon as the Goth saw him, she put her hand in front of her mouth , turned around and started running in the other direction. " Hey, don't run away! Please, I need help here!" Luckily, one of the boys that had been watching the fight came to his aid. Together they picked up the lifeless Robbie and carried him over to the nurse's office.

Meanwhile, Jade was hiding inside the janitor's closet. Tears made their way down to her face, as she realized just what she had caused. Normally she didn't care too much for Robbie, but now… His face had been smeared with blood, his glasses were crushed and he'd had several bruises on his arms and neck. He looked like dead. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend had done this to a living human being. But, to Jade, the most incredible part of the whole story was that Beck had beaten Tori. She couldn't…didn't want to believe that her otherwise perfect boyfriend had hit a girl. She was so concerned for Tori, too concerned... What had Beck done to her? Was she hurt badly? Jade needed to find out. With this thought on the forefront of her mind, she went back outside to try and find Tori. She couldn't finish her mission though, when the bell rang.

When all classes were over, Jade finally got to do, what she'd wanted to do since she saw Tori walking into class with a black eye: talk to the girl. After she'd seen the purplish bruise on and around the Latina's eye, she'd felt a sick feeling coming up in her stomach. She quickly identified it as guilt and it had consumed her all through the rest of the day. It had caused her to fall-out at Beck and it'd caused her to avoid him through every single course. Deep down, she knew she was to blame, but she wasn't ready to tell her boyfriend that just yet. There were a million thoughts rushing through her head, as she walked up to her car and drove over to Tori's house.

As soon as the Goth'd rung the doorbell, she already regretted coming here. What was she gonna say? ' Hey Vega, I told Beck you tried to take advantage of me and that's why he hit you and all… so...SORRY' Also, I think I might be in l…' Her thought process was cut short, when the door abruptly opened to reveal a pissed-off looking Tori Vega. Again, Jade was struck by the realization that the other girl looked pretty sexy, when mad. " What do you want?" The Goth stared down at the ground, as she spoke. " I came to… to talk." " Oh, you want to talk now? Just yesterday you said you never wanted too see me again. But that wasn't enough, noo. You also had to tell Beck some ridiculous, filthy lie and what'ya know? Then he hit me!" Jade felt extreme shame, now that Tori had listed everything she'd done and continued to stare down at the ground. It was a faint sobbing noise that caused the Goth to meet the other girl's gaze again. Tori was letting out her pain silently and it broke her heart. It reminded her of the tear that slid down the tan girl's face yesterday in the RV. She remembered how much that had affected her and she now knew that was just the reason why she'd left the trailer, and Tori's house so abruptly. She couldn't stand to see the Latina cry, cause when that happened, Jade was forced to acknowledge her true feelings. But she wasn't gonna run anymore.

" V… Tori, please stop crying.", the Goth pleaded softly, as she stepped closer to the other girl. " W…why did you do this Jade?", Tori managed to ask, between sobs. Jade was now standing very close to her, as she lightly stroked the tan girl's hair. " This is gonna sound strange, but… I did it because I'm in love with you." That got Tori's attention, as she looked up into Jade's blue-green eyes. " I did it because I love you, and because I wanted to get rid of my feelings for you. I thought it would be easy, as long as I would keep acting like a cold-hearted bitch. Then I heard about Beck hitting you and I…I couldn't take it. I was so concerned about you, more so than I ever was about Beck. I love you, Tori." To Jade's surprise, this only caused the Vega girl to cry harder. " Hey, it's okay Tor, don't cry, shh.", she whispered. " It…it's not okay, Ja…Jade." " Yes it is.", Jade said, as she gently placed a peck on Tori's injured eyelid.

Tori gazed up at her and then there seemed to be some silent agreement, before she attached her lips to Jade's in a drugging kiss. It didn't take long for tongues to become involved, as Tori pulled the other girl inside, closed the door and roughly pressed the Goth up against it. Jade could still taste the salt of Tori's tears and it only made her want to kiss the other girl more. The kissing turned into a full-on make-out session, as the tan girl started trailing her lips down to Jade's jaw and then over to her jugular. All of this caused Jade to let out soft sounds of approval, as she stroked Tori's hair and tried to push her closer. " Oh Tori.", she moaned, when the Latina softly bit her sweet spot. She had always been very prone to biting and it proved effective again this time, as she became aware of a familiar throbbing between her legs. Jade groaned when Tori followed up the bite, by licking the hurt area. Finally, the Goth couldn't take it anymore, as she momentarily pushed the tan girl away to remove her shirt. They both moaned, when hands slid themselves over scorching flesh. When Tori's shirt was off completely, Jade looked at the latina in awe. " You're so beautiful.", she croaked, while smiling lovingly at the object of her affection. A tear ran down Tori's face at the other girl's statement and she quickly recaptured Jade's full, velvety lips in a searing kiss. The Goth let out another moan, when the Latina's tongue found hers again and started lapping at it sensually. The kissing didn't cease and Jade became more aroused by the second, as she found the clasp of the other girl's bra and feverishly attempted to unhook the damn thing.

She was surprised to say the least, when Tori's mouth suddenly left hers and halted the movement of her hand. " Tori…", the pale girl whined, but the other girl just shook her head. " We can't, okay? First of all: you still have Beck, and secondly: you really hurt me by lying and I can't just forgive you for that. Jade got angry, as she yelled: " Yeah?! Well, it didn't seem to matter to you a minute ago!" " I know, I just got carried away. You'd better be going." A single tear ran down the Goth's face and Tori started to feel the urge to kiss her again. " Just please… leave." The other girl just nodded once, before she stormed back over to her Volkswagen and raced away from the house of doom in tears.

* * *

**A/N: That's all folks. This time around I have a special request: I'm gonna need at least TEN reviews on this chapter to carry on. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I am extremely sorry for the long wait, but I've been pretty busy studying for my exams+ I'm working on several stories at the same time at the moment. The next chapter's gonna be a little Badey, but it gets better in the end. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, enjoy.**

_**PS: For those out there who've already read this, I made a few changes to paragraph Number 6. Nothing too big, but it just seems more realisic to me right now.**_

When Jade arrived back at her house, she immediately went inside, slamming the door shut behind her. On the ride home her state of mind had evolved from sad to angry. She was mad at Tori for brusquely stopping their little passionate encounter, but she was mainly angry with herself. If she had just accepted her feelings for Tori in the first place, none of this would've ever happened. She shouldn't have lied to Beck, she knew that well enough. The thing was just: Beck was safe: she'd known him for years, part of her was still in love with him and most importantly: Beck was a boy. She could only imagine how her parents would react when they found out she'd broken up with Mr. perfect to be with a girl. Her mother would probably get upset and yell: " Is this really how we raised you?! Love can't exist between two girls, Jade! It just isn't possible, I thought you knew this!" And her father would be even more drastic. He'd most certainly kick her out.

Her parents absolutely adored Beck, they had never seen her with anyone else. To them she was practically already married to him. But the more she got to thinking... Maybe it really was for the best to stay with the Canadian. She'd put herself out there, when she admitted her love to Tori and the Latina had still rejected her in the end. Hell, she didn't even know if Tori was actually in love with her too. At least Beck wanted to be with her. Nobody really loved her like he did. Yes, she was gonna keep on seeing Beck. It would be way easier like that, she wouldn't have to deal with her parents and other homophobes' reactions. Yes, Beck was safe and uncomplicated. He was enough for now. She would save herself all the drama, if she just kept away from her former nemesis turned love interest.

The Goth's thought process was rudely interrupted, when there came a loud knock at the door. She already knew it was Beck. He had a very recognizable way of banging on doors. She hurriedly went back over to the hall and let him in. " Hey babe, I just came over to make things right again." " Make things right?", Jade asked, a confused expression edged onto her features. " Yeah, you seemed to be mad at me earlier, so I brought you a little something." Only now did Jade become aware of the fact that Beck was holding something in his hands, behind his back. " Well, show it to me, Beckett. I haven't got all day, you know.", she muttered impatiently. At that, the Canadian quickly showed her a bouquet of twelve red roses. " Here sweetie, hope you like them. Think of it as an early Valentine's Day present." Never one to get all giddy over flowers, the Goth indifferently asked: " Why twelve?" " Cuz we've been together since the twelfth of January, three years ago. I don't know about you, but to me: that was the best day ever."

Jade felt herself becoming angry again. Did he really think a few roses would do the trick? He'd beaten Robbie so hard, that he ended up in the hospital and more importantly: he just went about hitting Tori. She really wanted to make things right with him, so everything would be according to plan again. But he had to make a decent apology first. " Oh roses, really?! Why won't you get it, you stupid Canadian?! I was mad because you go around beating the shit out of people who don't deserve it! I don't want any shitty flowers, I want you to apologize!" " Hey, hey relax okay. First of all: I'm sorry about pouncing on Robbie. If I had known why he did it, I would've taken an entirely different approach. But he just surprised me, you know and he kept hitting me. My first reaction was to fight back. It was self-defense! I'm sure you would do the same, if someone suddenly started attacking you! And Tori: well I'm sorry about slapping her too, but my temper go the better of me. I mean: come one, babe! She tried to rape you!"

Jade swallowed at his last sentence, knowing quite well that the statement wasn't true. And she did understand his reaction. In a way, he was only trying to defend and protect her. If she hadn't made up all this bull, Beck would still be the best of friends with Tori. He'd probably only reacted in the heat of the moment. She couldn't tell him about her lie now, though. That would ruin every possible chance she still had with him. Bearing in mind all of this, she cautiously brought out: " It's fine, Beck, I understand and I forgive you. I still think you owe Robbie an apology though. You were way out of line with the way you treated him. Upon hearing that, Beck displayed a loving smile. " Thanks baby, I love you. And don't worry cause I already told Robbie how sorry I was. I visited him in the hospital and gave him a get-well teddy bear." Jade returned the smile and for a while they just stood there in content silence.

Then Beck suddenly broke it, by asking: " Can I kiss you now?" The Goth rolled her eyes, before replying: " Ugh, you know I hate it when a guy asks me that." The Canadian's face dropped, but then she went on with a small smile: " But I'm perfectly willing to make an exception for you." Beck didn't need much more of an encouragement, so he just winged it and leaned in to meet Jade's lips halfway. The kissing gradually started to get more intense, and Beck momentarily halted their lip lock to ask: " Are we gonna take this further upstairs? Jade was about to nod, when her boyfriend suddenly moved away, scratched his head and got an insecure look on his face. Then he continued: " We don't have to, you know, after what happened with To..." the Goth quickly cut him off, by reuniting their mouths for another round of passionate kissing. Then she dragged him up to her bedroom. All she wanted to do was forget about a certain Latina and indulging into some R-rated activities with her boyfriend would be the best way to do so. Once they'd arrived in her room, Beck pushed Jade down onto the bed, climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck.

It was pleasant at first, but then much to the pale girl's horror, she started seeing a face different from Beck's: Tori's. Suddenly it were Tori's hands and Tori's lips touching her in all kinds of sweet, sensual ways. She couldn't help it, but all she could suddenly think about was the girl she'd hated for such a long time. This thoughts reached their peak, when she suddenly moaned out: " Yes, oh god Tori."

At that very moment, Beck quickly detached himself from her and stared at the Goth in utter disbelief: " Did you… did you just call me…what?" Jade just held a hand in front of her mouth, fairly shocked at what she'd said herself. He shook his head, then got up from the bed. " I gotta… I gotta go." The Goth hurriedly grabbed onto his hand. " Beck, please. I can totally explain." The Canadian, struggled free of her grip and said: " No, Jade, just... don't. I'm going home." At that, the tall boy swiftly flipped around and walked out the door. When Jade heard the engine of Beck's car downstairs, it finally sunk in that she'd screwed up their relationship. And boy, did she screw it up bad. She'd fucked everything up with two people now and there was no way either one of them was gonna forgive her anytime soon. She let out a loud shriek, before slamming her fist down onto her pillow and crying her eyes out.

**A/N: So shall I take this any further or was it horrible? Think we can make it to 65**** reviews, peeps? Cause then, I'll most certainly guarantee continuation. And I WILL update it quicker this time, that is a solemn promise from me to you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Howdy peeps, first of all: thanks for all your lovely reviews! I appreciate every single one of them and they did their magic cause...**

**TADAA: here's chapter 8.**

The minute Beck got into his car, he started cursing and honking the horn. He wanted Jade to know, that he was pissed off. After he'd cooled down enough, he started up his car and drove off. He was still wondering what the hell had just happened. Did Jade really call him Tori? It just made no sense to him. First: she'd told him that Tori tried to take advantage of her, with so much conviction. Then, she suddenly went about moaning her name! Something wasn't right here and he desperately wanted to know what it was. That was why he was currently heading over to the only other person, who could possibly provide him with an explanation. He could've just asked Jade, but he'd been too stunned just now. Luckily, Tori's place wasn't too far away, cause he didn't know if he could keep on driving carefully, for much longer.

Meanwhile Tori was still recovering, from what'd transpired between her and Jade. She couldn't quite comprehend that they'd almost made it to second base. She hadn't been planning that at all. The minute the Goth had shown up on her doorstep, she'd been telling herself to keep up her strong, cold attitude. Then Jade had kissed her and apparently, that was all it took to make her lower her defenses. Damn, Jade had really been right, all those times she'd accused her of not having a backbone. It was always the same: every time, she forced herself to be mad at Jade, but as soon as the pale girl's lips touched her skin, she'd melt like a blob of ice-cream, on a hot summer's day. She really had to work on that. But, how did one teach oneself to become immune, to the charms of a very attractive girl? She was still pondering over that question, when the doorbell rang. Deciding she could use some distraction, she got up from her kitchen chair and went to let the person in.

As soon as the tan girl had opened the door, she already regretted it. For she came face to face with Beck, who wasn't looking very amused. " Beck, what do you want? Did you come to hit me some more?" The Canadian just squinted his eyes, before asking: " I don't know, do I have a reason to?" At that statement, Tori just replied: " Goodbye Beck.", before attempting to slam the door in his face. She wasn't successful in doing so though, as Beck quickly placed his foot in the doorway. " Wait, I need to talk to you!" Tori sighed, before reluctantly allowing passage to the Canadian. " Fine, speak up." " Can you please tell me the full truth, about what went down between you and my girlfriend?", Beck asked, his tone laced with a pinch of hopelessness. " I don't know. Are you gonna let me finish this time?" It was Beck's turn to let out a loud sigh, before saying: " Yeah, yeah, I'll let you talk. Now, just go ahead and explain. Maybe that way, we can finally put all of this behind us."

The Latina took a deep breath, before stating: " Well, I'll start at the beginning. First of all, I want you to know that I never ever did anything to Jade, that she didn't want. Everything that happened between us, happened with mutual consent." Beck was already about to protest, but Tori quickly placed her hand over his lips. " No, no, Beck. Just let me finish, okay? After I'm done, you can yell at me all you want."

The Canadian nodded and Tori went on: " Well, it all started that day in the RV. We were unsuccessfully trying to strike up a conversation, when Jade gave me a sign she liked me. She was quick to minimalize her words though. Then she went all bipolar, seeing as she subsequently tickled, slapped and kissed me." The tall boy's mouth flew open in sheer perplexity. " SHE kissed you? You mean to tell me that she lied to me?" The tan girl meekly nodded, before averting her gaze from him. " Don't blame this all on her though. It's my mistake, just as much." " Well, why then? What else did you two do?" " Well… yesterday, the day after the kiss, she came over to my place to set the record straight and… we ended up locking lips again. This time it was all my doing, but in my defense, Jade didn't exactly protest."

She took a shy glance at Beck and saw that he was now clutching his head in his hands. " What? Just… what?", he asked softly. " I'm truly sorry, Beck, but that's the truth. There's a bit more to it, but I don't think I should tell you that, seeing as you're already quite upset." Tori almost jumped, when the Canadian suddenly jerked his head back up and started shouting: " Oh, there's more to it?! There's more to it, really?! Well, what else happened, Tori?! You might as well tell me now!" " Beck, I really don't think…" " Tell me!", the broken boy yelled, as he grabbed a hold of the Latina's arms and started to shake her violently. Tori swallowed, before giving him a little nod. She looked away from her friend again, cause she knew what she had to say next would be a major blow to him.

" Beck, are you sure?" " Jesus Tori, what the hell happened? Oh my god, did you have sex with her?!" He let out a small, humorless chuckle, before saying: " Oh my god, it's true isn't it? You two have been sleeping together." " No, that's not true, please don't think that. I could never… not when you two are still dating." " Oh, so if we broke up, which is a very likely scenario at this point, you'd immediately be all over her?" " Beck, I didn't say that. Now for the rest of the story: Jade came over again, today, after school. She apologized to me for being a bitch and telling you lies. She then told me that she loved me and… we ended up making out against my front door. Jade wanted to take things to the next level, but I stopped her. I didn't want to hurt you."

She fixed her gaze back on her friend, who was now looking anywhere but at her. " Well, isn't that noble of sweet miss Tori Vega?, He hoarsely stated. " Stopping her ravishing of my girlfriend, cause she didn't wanna hurt me? Isn't that FUCKING noble?!" " Beck, please. I never meant to…" The Canadian cut her off, as he got up from the couch and roared " No, Tori, don't give me all that crap, about never wanting to hurt me! You had enough opportunities to push Jade away, but you never freaking used them, until it started getting really hot and heavy! Kissing's also cheating, you bitch!" At that, Tori also rose up from the couch, trying in vain to calm down her distraught former friend. The Canadian was in tears now.

" Beck, I really didn't mean to do all of that, you've got to believe me. It's just… I love her and I can't help myself, when I'm close to her." " Ooh, you love her?! Well, isn't that just dandy?! Well by all means, get freaking married! She's all yours, cause I'm dumping her ass, as soon as I'll see her!" Tori started feeling really bad now, as it was clear that by following her heart, she'd broken Beck's. She reached out to him, but he flinched away from her touch. " No, don't you ever fucking touch me again. Don't you ever fucking speak to me again.", he spoke in a dangerously low tone. " I'm out of here now. Have a nice life with your dream girl, you cheating Jezebel!", He shouted, before storming out, throwing the door brutally back into its hinges.

* * *

**A/N: There's the new update, everybody say: ' yeah!' If you're now going like: ' more, more, more!', you should definitely try using that review box some time. No seriously, same rule: ****fifteen ****reviews and the new chapter will come up to meet you. **


End file.
